Please Dont Leave
by idHitItTwice21
Summary: Derek Venturi doesnt do feelings but today he might have to if he wants Casey to stay. Horrible summary but it's a good story. Dasey!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek :/**

**A/N: Im not too sure how I feel about this story but while I was trying to sleep the other night this idea for a oneshot came into my mind so please R&R! Hope you like it!**

I, Derek Venturi do not, I repeat do NOT do feelings. But today…today was an exception because I would do anything to make her stay.

Tomorrow morning Casey, my favorite stepsister ever(total sarcasm) was planning on moving to New York with her dad. The day she announced it to the family I was totally crushed. I was really developing f-f-feeling for her, I don't know what I would do if I didn't see her again. I couldn't believe she really wanted to leave. I remember the day she announced her desicion like it was yesterday…

---START FLASHBACK---

"_Okay I'm glad you all are here," Casey started, I scoffed and mumbled "as if I had a choice"_

_Ignoring my comment she went on talking "okay so I'm glad you're here because I need to tell you something really important."_

"S_pit it out already my show is about to start!" Marti shouted causing me to laugh a little, which earned me a glare from Casey._

"_Marti…" George said with his warning voice._

"_okay well the big news is…I've decided to move in with my dad in New York."_

"_WHAT?!" Everybody except Nora had yelled in unison._

"_I talked to mom and she said it was okay if I wanted to move in with my dad."_

"A_nd what made you decide to do this all of the sudden?" George asked looking dumbfounded as usual._

"W_ell I really missed my dad and there's this really good school near him I would like to go to."_

"W_ell when are you leaving" Lizzie sounded like she was on the brink of tears._

"_In two weeks, but Lizzie im really gonna miss you!" Casey called after Lizzie who started running up the stairs when she heard when Casey was leaving._

"_I'll go make sure she's okay." Edwin said running after her._

"_well um George…lets go…uh make dinner now, c'mon you too Marti" Nora said while forcing George and Marti into the kitchen._

_"When were you gonna tell me about this?" I could barely hear George mumble as he walked out the living room leaving just me and Casey all alone._

"S_o Casey…what's the real reason your moving?"_

"W_hy do you care?"_

"O_h believe me I don't care…just curious?"_

"W_ell because I am tired of living here with all these people running around like monkeys, especially YOU, your always harassing and pranking me, and I really do miss my dad."_

"O_h well I hope you have fun with your dad while you abandon me...i mean this family...yeah while you abandon this family." I said and ran out the room to hide away in my room for awhile._

---END FLASHBACK---

Two weeks ago she announced she was leaving and today was the day before she was leaving and someway I had to make her stay. I paced my room for awhile as Edwin sat at my computer desk trying to help me figure out what to do.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Ha! You know I don't do feelings."

"Well you know Casey _does _do feelings, so if you really want her to stay I suggest you tell her how you feel."

"Ugh! So what am I supposed to say Casey please don't leave I love you and don't know what to do without you in my life?"

See that was perfect! Just say how you feel and you'll do great, but im tired so goodnight D. good luck!"

"yeah yeah thaaanks for all the help." I mumbled to myself.

It was nearly 10 o'clock and everyone had went to sleep except for me and Casey. After awhile I gathered all the courage I could and decided I would go talk to Casey.

I knocked on the door and moments later the door swung open.

"what do you want Derek? _There goes that annoyed facial expression she always does...so typical._

"I…uh need to…to um talk to…you."

"Oh okay come in…I guess"

"Um well Casey I wanted to say I don't want you to leave."

"You think just because you come in here…the night before I leave and tell me you don't want me to leave I should listen?"

"Well…yeah"

"Well I'm sorry Derek but that's really not a good enough reason, even though I am flattered that you will really miss me, but its too late you cant just waltz in here and-

All of the sudden my lips were on Casey's, I don't know how it happened but after listening to her blab on and on I just kissed her. But what shocked me was she didn't pull away and smack me…she kissed me back! When we broke apart I looked her in her eyes and said "Casey I love you, and I really don't know what I would do if you left me, so will you please reconsider leaving for New York?"

We stood there for about a minute no one saying anything then Casey spoke up. "Derek, I love you too and I promise I wont leave you." As soon as she said that I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I thought Derek Venturi doesn't _do_ feelings?" She said with a quizzical expression.

"I don't but I would do anything to make you stay here with me."


End file.
